At the present time when one makes an object or an article, such as those which have just been mentioned, using a woven ribbon, one does not content himself with making holes in this ribbon to permit passage of the tang.
Indeed, in order to enable the tang to be easily introduced into the holes at all times without risk of missing them, and to enable the fabric to stand up effectively to the pulling of the tang, it is necessary for the material to be composed of very stiff and very close-woven threads.
It is correct to say that it is always desirable or necessary for the object or article in question to be sufficiently stiff widthways, but not lengthways.